


Good For You

by Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, Hurt, Megalovania intensifies, NHO, Song fic, dear evan hansen inensifies, goodtimeswithscar has a badtime, new hermit order, no comfort, slight depictions of violence, uh oh sisters, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland/pseuds/Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland
Summary: The NHO confront Goodtimes in the middle of the night, Badtimes ensue. Fic title from Dear Evan Hansen.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Good For You

“So you found a place where the grass is greener...” Bdubs stepped out of the shadows and took slow, deliberate steps around Scar until he was facing the man. Scar could see the vines that crawled up Bdubs’ neck, curling tight around his throat.    
Baby’s breath too, wrapped around his neck like a choker- white and beautiful like bespeckled stars.

“And you jumped the fence to the other side. Is it good? Are they giving you a world I could never provide?”

He swallowed thickly, and Scar watched the bob of his throat as it jostled the vines and little budding flowers that made their home there. The poor man looked like he hadn’t slept in days, weeks- no doubt suffering in his own silence.

“Well I hope you're proud of your big decision.” Bdubs spat, words laced with venom and just as vicious.“Yeah I hope it's all that you want and more. Now you're free!” The builder said, every exaggerated movement dripping with sarcasm; every arm wave, every roll of his eyes and forceful word. “From the  _ agonizing _ life you were living before.” 

Bdubs took several aggressive steps forward, jabbing his finger in Scar’s chest with every haggard and heaving breath he took.

“And you say what you need to say so that you get to walk away- it would kill you to have to stay trapped when you've got something new.”

Scar’s heart was pounding against his ribcage, fast and heavy and filled with dread. Even now, he couldn’t get his lips to spill a single word- not a single word to try to defend himself. 

“Well I'm sorry I had it rough- and I'm sorry I'm not enough.” When Bdubs laughed it held only bitterness. _ “Thank God _ they rescued you!”

Scar winced, but stayed silent.

“So you got what you always wanted, so you got your dream come true- good for you! Good for you- you- you-” His fists balled up in rage, Bdubs shuddered and turned away. Teeth grit, he faced him- trying with desperate rage to get Scar to just look at him, just for a moment. 

Anything. 

“Got a taste of a life so perfect so you did what you  _ had  _ to do; good for you! Good for you…” Bdubs spun around on his heel, bringing his sleeve up to wipe hastily at his eyes, but the sound of his wheezing sobs was a sound that Scar didn’t think he’d ever forget. Scar didn’t even realize he had shut his eyes until the dim light was suddenly obscured, and Scar winced thinking it was Bdubs coming back to harass him some more- what where they gonna do, ask him about his feelings? Care about him?

Beef stood with his arms crossed over his chest, and his usual bloodstained apron looked a lot more threatening in this sort of dim light, Scar realized, even if he knew Beef wouldn’t hurt a fly. 

“Does it cross your mind to be slightly sorry?” The man murmured, keeping his eyes downcast until suddenly they weren’t, and Scar had no choice but to look at bloodshot eyes, irises blue as a cerulean feather. “Do you even care that you might be wrong?” His lower lip trembled, but the man held it back- and all of a sudden that glimpse of hurt that was dressed on Beed’s face turned stone cold, like he had looked straight into the gaze of a gorgon.   
“Was it fun? Well I hope you had a blast while you dragged me along…”

Doc’s appearance made Scar jump out of his skin. He was always so tough, so brash, so aggressive in both his love and his hate that Scar admired and feared from the creeper.

“And you say what you need to say-” Doc put his hands on Scar’s chest and shoved, the builder stumbling back further into the darkness. “And you play who you need to play-” Another shove, harder, Doc’s words thick with emotion as he held back tears. “And if somebody's in your way  _ crush them _ and  _ leave them behind _ .” 

Scar grabbed for his hat before it fell off of his head, but without the brim covering his eyes he had no excuse to not look at the four who had come to him.

“Well I guess if I'm not of use, go ahead, you can cut me loose! Go ahead now I. won't. mind.” Doc scowled, the growl rising in his throat as well as the telltale hiss that every minecraft player feared-

But the explosion never came.

Instead Etho seeped out of the shadows, placing a gentle hand on the creeper’s shoulders. Even with his fingerless gloves, Scar could see how worn down and bitten his nails were- lacking their usual black gloss. Etho put the creeper behind him, letting Doc meander out of view.

The redstoner leaned in close, close enough where he could feel the warm puff of breath on his face.

Etho was crying.

“I'll shut my mouth and I'll let you go- is that good for you? Would that be good for you- you- you-” Etho took a deep breath, no doubt biting back the insult he had on the tip of his tongue. That anger melted into sadness faster than a redstone pulse, and the dark bags under Etho’s eyes became that much more apparent in the ethereal lighting of the moonlight. “I'll just sit back while you run the show- is that good for you? Would that be good for you- you- you-” He cut himself off with a sob this time around, whipping his body around and Scar wasn’t sure if it was to hide his tearstained face…

Or because he was too disgusted to even look at Scar anymore.   
  


_ All I need is some time to think _

_ But the boat is about to sink _

_ Can't erase what I wrote in ink _

_ Tell me how can I change the story? _

_ All the words that I can't take back _

_ Like a train coming off the track _

_ 'Cause the rails and my bones all crack _

_ I've got to find a way to- _

“Stop it, stop it! Just let me  _ out! _ ” He stood and rushed out towards the iron door as soon as his eyes spotted it, pushing aside Bdubs and Beef in his blind panic towards it. He heard Bdubs fall to the floor and cry out but he kept running, lungs burning for cold, sweet air- anything that was away from this, away from his friends, away from the burning anger that burned through his body like hellfire.   
  


_ So you got what you always wanted _

_ So you got your dream come true _

_ Good for you _

_ Good for you, you, you _

_ Got a taste of a life so perfect _

_ Now you say that you're someone new _

_ Good for you _

_ Good for you _

_ Good for you _

_ Good for you. _

_ So you got what you always wanted. _

**Author's Note:**

> So you got what you always wanted?


End file.
